Felioseios
by AriLightwood
Summary: This is quick summary of the story in which the girl is me.


**_Felioseios_**

CHAPTER ONE- A NEW WORLD

Written by Devon Ariella Tice

Alex Lionette leaned against the wall, crying, broken from the bullying people did to her. She slid down the wall, wincing when her already bruised back scraped against the rough wall. Her short Black and Blue streaked hair fluffed up and dirty from living in a house with no parents around to order her to wash her hair. She sat, her head resting on her knees as she touched the bracelet her mother had given her before she had died. Her bracelet, which she never took off, was a metal chain, heavy duty, with crystal and sapphires woven in with strands of gold. She uncurled herself from the ground, stretched, and rubbed away her tears on her grubby cheeks. Since it was the last day of school and it had ended already, and she had missed the busses so she would have to walk home. She started on her way, her hair blowing in the chilling breeze.

The cold wind turned into a swirling vortex of leaves, wind, and a mysterious black and purple substance. She was blown into the unknown wind tunnel and oddly enough she felt like this was meant to happen. She felt her body being stretched and pulled and her hair felt like it was growing, but their was no way to tell for certain, until she landed, that is IF she landed. The stretching of her body stopped as she was gently lowered to the ground. She collapsed on the spot, her body tingling all over when she realized she looked completely different. Her short hair was now waist length and she was wearing a long black coat with buckles and belts, a black v-neck t-shirt and she kept her black skinny jeans but the had a large silver and gold and sapphire and crystal belt. Which reminded her to look at her wrist, and to her relief her bracelet was still there, and all her scars.

She stood up, her legs wobbly because going through a portal is never easy, which she had just learned as she took the first steps in the new world. And she knew it was a new world because their was mushrooms of neonic colors that were as tall as the fifty foot tall silver trees with brilliant blue leaves. She stumbled around, not even realizing that she had a long glowing sword in a sheath at her waist, that is until she fell on it, luckily it was sheathed so she didn't die stabbing herself, the first time she encountered the entirely new world. Alex got a nasty bruise though, which would be there for a while. She stood, wincing as her entire body ached with the pain of going through the portal and falling on her sheathed sword. She leaned on one of the glowing silver trees with the neonic blue leaves. She stood up straight brushed off her cloak and started limping in the vague direction of the horizon, hoping to reach it before complete darkness. She collapsed from exhaustion from walking for 5 hours straight, and her legs felt like jelly. She fell into a dreamless sleep, just blank gray and purple and black swirling clouds, like the portal she had entered roughly six hours ago. Oh by the way, Alex was uncannily good at telling time, even though she had a freaking watch. Her watch like her eyes was blue. Although unlike her eyes, this particular watch had silver in the design and of course told the time. She woke up when the blue and silver sun rose, blinding her eyes for a few seconds. She stretched and rose. Alex started walking again, feeling saddle sore and sore in a bunch of other weird places, especially her legs. She started to break into a run, enjoying the feel of the wind in her new waist-length hair, which she probably would never completely get used to. She reached into her bag, and feeling relief as she touched her sketchbook and her pens and pencils. For she would have died without her art supplies. Literally.

She tripped and fell onto her face, her poor, battered 12-year-old body getting even more scratched as she rolled through a thicket of thorns and down a rocky hill. At the bottom she just laid there. Not wanting to move, to get up. She just wanted to give up. That was her last thought as she drifted into a nightmarish sleep…

She was being slammed into the hall walls again, and again, and again. Her back was beginning to become bloody as she slid down the wall unconscious.

Alex woke up in a strange green and purple room on a black mattress. She sat up, groaning, for her entire body felt like it was on fire. The silver wood door creaked open and a blue haired girl stepped in wearing an old-fashioned nurse dress, the type often seen in Manga's and Anime's.

"Your body should be in excruciating pain," she said calmly.

"The healing spells work that way, oh I am Yeanreia, nurse of the world of Felioseios. In case you didn't know, there was a prophecy foretelling your arrival in Felioseios. To say it bluntly, you are supposed to save Felioseios by slaying the Gardaviaion Dragon that is currently ruling this world. As I am speaking the Dragon is murdering the lives of many."

Alex gaped at Yeanreia, and promptly fainted. When she awoke Yeanreia was gone but their was a tray of green crackers with a purple drink in a goblet made of silver, or something like that. She picked up the drink and sniffed it. Alex gulped it down, not caring about the risks because she was just so dehydrated. Her body felt extra tingly after she drank that. Than she realized her outfit had changed yet again. She was a deep red and black skinny jean with a baggy black sweatshirt and she had kept her sword, belt, and bracelet. She rolled off the bed, for the healing spell had worn off and she felt stronger and happier than she had felt in days. Alex stood up and stretched, feeling rejuvenated. She went to the door, finding it locked she shook out her fist and punched the wall as hard as she could. The door blew off its hinges and Alex stood there gaping at the room filled with people who looked like characters from books. There was Yeanreia, and a couple of other girls with neonic colored hair. There were five boys, each of them really cute. She found herself blushing. She self-consciously rubbed her bracelet and said,

"I-Im sorry, I didn't mean to punch the door that hard.

CHAPTER TWO- GUIDANCE

Everyone stared at her, than they all burst out laughing. Alex was used to people laughing rudely at her, but not people laughing kindly at her and that was what they were doing. She broke out into a hesitant smile and Yeanreia stood up, gesturing with her glove-clad hands, saying,

"Silence please! This is Alex and she is the Girl Who Is To Slay The Dragon. The room was completely silent for a few seconds, than a purple haired boy stood up and said,

"I will fight for you, Alex." A chorus of voices responded with and 'aye'. Alex Lionette for the first time in forever, felt happy. Happy and relieved. For once, she felt at home. She unsheathed her sword and yelled; "for Felioseios!" She leaned on her sword and said softly, so that everyone had to lean forward to hear her, "So… when do we get started?" Alex felt happy because here, here people listened to her.

"We start training at sun break, said the purple haired boy. 'Wait what is your name?" Alex asked shyly.

"My name is Dākudoragon, my specialty is fighting Dragons, I slay the smaller dragons, I guess you could call me a Dragon Slayer. But I need someone to fight alongside me… and you are the lucky girl.

Alex blushed, and said "OK. Then since night has fallen, we should retire to our bedchambers."

She yawned and turned to Yeanreia, "Where may I ask am I sleeping?"

Yeanreia responded by saying, "you are sleeping in the opposite chamber to Dākudoragon. He will show you to your chambers."


End file.
